Jahodové karamelky
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Sněžilo, když jsme pohřbívali zrádce.


**Originál****: **Strawberry Toffees

**Odkaz: **juxian.7slash7city7.n7et/toffees.h7tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Juxian Tang

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

* * *

**JAHODOVÉ KARAMELKY**

.

_"Nezachránil jsi ho. Ale zítra večer bych tě chtěl vidět."_

Sněžilo, když jsme pohřbívali zrádce. Naše kouzla ho přestala podpírat, sesunul se na zem – ubohá, temná postava na bílém sněhu – loutka, rozbitá, ale ještě se pohne, když zataháme za drátky. Dýchal prudce a hlasitě, s takovým hrozným sípavým zvukem, a žebra se mu s každým nádechem zvedala tak namáhavě, že by pro něj zřejmě bylo snazší nedýchat vůbec.

Pamatuju si, jak jeho žebra ustupovala před mými údery, tak zranitelný, jeho kosti byly křehké, jak snadné bylo je zlámat. Bylo snadné mu ubližovat. A já jsem mu ublížit chtěl. Nic jiného si nezasloužil.

Tiše jsme stáli v půlkruhu kolem něj, v černých hábitech a bílých maskách, a jáma před ním zela jako černý šrám na sněhem pokryté půdě. Nedíval se na svůj hrob. Nedíval se ani na nás. Přes rozcuchané vlasy nasáklé krví upíral oči do dálky, s takovým nepřítomným, _zamyšleným_ výrazem – jako by mu v plicích s každým nádechem nečvachtala krev.

Rozzuřilo mě to, chtěl jsem ho zranit ještě víc. Co si to dovoluje, dívat se, jako by věděl něco, co neví nikdo z nás? Jako by měl něco důležitějšího na práci, než hledět do tváře svému osudu, hledět do tváří nám.

Byl to náš učitel. A zradil nás.

Všiml jsem si, že zamrkal; zkrvavené řasy klesly a zase se zvedly, pomalu a unaveně. Pohnul zlomenou rukou, prsty pokroucené v prapodivných úhlech se zabořily do sněhu, neohrabaně trochu nabraly a přiblížily se ke krvácejícím ústům. Pohyboval se jako omráčený, nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli vůbec ví, co dělá – asi jen měl žízeň.

"Špinavý zrádče." Věděl jsem, komu ten hlas patří. Masky sice mohou zakrýt tváře a pozměnit hlasy, ale je to nejistá anonymita. Po určité době se naučíte je rozeznat. Předstoupila zavalitá, nízká postava, nabrala botou jeho ruku a odkopla ji, sníh potřísnily kapky krve, rudá se smíchala s bílou. Bota přitlačila na prsty a když jsem zaslechl praskání kostí, zatnul jsem zuby.

Bezděčná reakce. Nebylo mi ho líto, dokonce ani když už skoro nemohl dýchat. Zasloužil si to. Stál jsem klidně, rovně jako vždycky, hlavu pozdviženou – od malička mne otec v tom postoji cvičil.

"Teď křič. Srabusi."

Tomu se usmál – opravdu se usmál, pootevřené rty se zkroutily jako by to, co právě slyšel, bylo tak úžasně veselé, že ho to pobavilo navzdory vší bolesti. Jako soukromý vtip mezi ním a Pettigrewem.

Další z věcí, které jsem o něm nevěděl, nebo které jsem nepochopil.

Měl bych to být já – já bych mu měl drtit prsty, dokazovat Pánovi zla svou oddanost obzvláštní nenávistí vůči jeho nepříteli. Získat si u našeho pána body navíc, jak by možná řekl můj otec. Můj otec... ve vězení, kvůli _jeho_ zradě.

Ale ani jsem se nepohnul. Jen jsem se díval, jak si přivinul ruku na prsa, v napůl neúmyslném gestu.

_"Pane Malfoyi, co se stane, pokud v této chvíli přidáte rozemletý kořen hvozdíku? Patnáct bodů pro Zmijozel. Vidíte, pane Pottere, není to tak obtížné... avšak nad vaše síly, bezpochyby."_

Uráží Nebelvírské... a celou dobu pro ně pracuje. Neznal jsem ho ani trochu, že?

V hlavě jsem pořád slyšel jeho hlas, krátké, sípavé oddechování pod vlivem cruciata, snažil se nekřičet, ale nakonec stejně křičel. Teď už o hlas přišel. Jen naprázdno pohyboval rty, když tam tak seděl, nakřivo, a do sněhu pod ním se vsakovala krev.

Ubožák.

Zrádce. Co to provedl?

Když všechno vyšlo najevo, podíval se na Pána zla a v očích měl skoro radostný výraz. A taky chladný, trochu pomatený záblesk vítězství. Nemohl jsem tomu uvěřit, vždyť by měl být polomrtvý hrůzou. Dokonce ani já nejsem schopný pohlédnout našemu pánovi do tváře beze strachu. Možná byl rád, že už to konečně skončilo, že už nebude muset dál předstírat.

Nebo možná prostě zešílel.

A nebo to bylo ještě jinak, co já vím. Radost zmizela, jakmile Pán zla zvedl hůlku a mrštil po něm první kletbou.

Ale až do konce nedal najevo strach.

A neřekl nám ani slovo.

Pamatuju si všechnu tu nechutnou špínu – krev, a semeno různých lidí, jeho otvor byl sedřený na živé maso, a já do něj přirážel – ani jednomu z nás ta špína nevadila natolik, aby se odmítl zúčastnit. A on se chvěl a lomcoval spoutanýma rukama, jako by se chtěl osvobodit, zastavit to, jenže na to už bylo moc pozdě.

Proklínám ho, že mě do toho dostal, že mě přinutil to udělat, za všechnu tu špínu, kterou jsem kvůli němu musel poznat.

Nikdy jsem nic takového nechtěl. Byla to jeho vina.

_"Pane Malfoyi, špatné volby, i když se v té chvíli možná zdají jediným řešením, mají sklony se proti vám dříve či později obrátit."_

Jaké pusté lži. Snažil se mi to tímhle rozmluvit? Jako by Harry-zatracený-Potter mohl za pouhých pár let porazit Pána zla. Jako by něco takového bylo vůbec možné. To on si špatně zvolil. Vítězí naše strana.

Hlupák, zrádce, hlupák... Udělalo se mi z něj zle.

Včera v noci jsem našel v otcových věcech fotku – starou, nejspíš na ni zapomněl. Oni tři. Můj otec s vlasy sčesanými dozadu se opírá o veřeje, v rukou drží zbrusu novou hůl a pořád si s ní musí hrát.

Vedle něj Regulus Black, hubený kluk s holčičími rysy, vlasy staženými do ohonu a drahými brýlemi bez obrouček. Hlupák a pošetilec, který se nechal zabít, matčin příbuzný, o němž se moc nemluví. Jen jednou jsem slyšel, jak matka říkala nějaké své přítelkyni, že jeho smrt nebyla nic příjemného, že to bolelo a trvalo to dlouho.

A vyzáblý, zachmuřený mladík se zplihlými nečesanými vlasy a hábitem, který vypadá, jako by v něm spal. Zírá přímo do objektivu, ruce založené na prsou.

Oni tři. Můj otec je v Azkabanu. Regulus Black je mrtvý. A on... bude brzo taky mrtvý.

A já tu fotku zničím hned jak se dnes vrátím domů. Nebylo by bezpečné přechovávat něco, co naznačuje přátelství se zrádcem.

"Nuže, Severusi." Teď všechno skončí, a já bych to málem promeškal – Pán zla udělal krok dopředu – a Pettigrew rychle pelášil zpátky, nechal je tam o samotě, u jámy v zemi. "Pořád ještě věříš, že tě ten tvůj Brumbál zachrání?"

Navždycky si budu pamatovat, jak šťastně se mu zaleskly oči, když hodil hlavou, aby si setřásl z tváře vlasy, a jeho krvavé rty se naposledy otevřely.

"Ano," řekl. "Zachrání mě."

A na chvilku jsem tomu uvěřil i já. Věřil jsem, že se nebe rozestoupí a někdo pro něj přijde, odnese ho pryč – a nikdo z nás tomu nedokáže zabránit. A upřímně, já bych se ani nepokoušel.

Skoro jsem si přál, aby se to stalo.

Usmál jsem se pod svou bílou maskou, zatímco on tam ležel v hrobě, řasy upatlané od krve se už netřásly a hrudník se mu divně pohyboval. Úsměv mi na rtech zmrznul. Na zavřená víčka padaly sněhové vločky, tály – a pak bílou tvář začla zasypávat vlhká hlína.

To si budu taky pamatovat. Pak náš pán řekl "Morsmordre", a nad planinou, kde jsme ho pohřbili, zaplála na obloze obrovská zelená lebka s hadem – jediné označení jeho hrobu.

Nezapomenu ani to, jak jsem potom líbal ledovou ruku našeho pána, a znovu mu přísahal věrnost. Ale v té chvíli jsem myslel na _něj_ – že pod vlhkou hlínou ještě dýchá, bude dýchat, dokud mu jeho zlámaná žebra dovolí – dvě, tři hodiny, možná i víc.

Zasloužil si to. Byl to hlupák a zrádce a rozhodl se sloužit špatnému pánovi.

Možná, že nejsou žádné dobré volby. Jen volby, po kterých není tak nesnesitelné žít.

Pořád jsem si to opakoval, když jsem se přemístil do Zakázaného lesa a v kapse žmoulal malý kousek pergamenu.

_"Prosím zastav se, kdykoliv se ti to bude hodit, chlapče. Heslo je "jahodové karamelky"._

**KONEC  
**


End file.
